


Ghost stories

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Escape, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was no ghost story.This was a game.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Ghost stories

Ghost stories.

That's all he'd thought it was, growing up.

When another young girl or pretty boy disappeared without a trace and people started whispering about the hunger residing in the manor house at the top of the hill outside their town. Of the depraved tastes shares by the many Lords passing through the manor's artfully sculpted walls. Stories whispering of the gruesome nature of the Lord that runs it all.

He'd been wrong. This was no ghost story.

This was a game.

"The Lords who come visit have very particular tastes," the woman with fingers like claws had explained as she braided his hair."And there's nothing better for them than winning, especially if it's over another Lord."

The words had made no sense to him, swirling around in his head until he felt disoriented and nauseous. Before he knew it he was in the clutches of another servant, ribbons and lace and silk wrapped around his thin limbs.

"You're here because you're beautiful." It had been a statement, barely qualifying as a compliment, and accompanied by the strange, thin man piling another layer of silk on him."Whoever conquers you first gets to keep your beauty."

"C-conquers?" It was the first thing he'd managed to say since he'd been plucked from the side of the street, gagged and bound and carried by carriage all the way to the manor house outside of town.

"You were given no undergarments for a reason."

Jeonghan wants to cry, and throw up, and scream.

  
He'd been given a head start. 

Five minutes. Five minutes to get as far as he could. To hide himself away like prey waiting to be hunted.

The robes he'd been dressed in were heavy and unfamiliar, making him stumble and trip as he ran through the dark of the night, desperate to find somewhere among the tress where the Lords and their leering mouths couldn't find him.

The events of the day play in his head as he curls in on himself among the shadows. Conquered running through his head like a curse, heavy and imposing.

He was nothing but a prize to be won, a body to be consumed.

There are footsteps only a few metres from him. He shuts his eyes and thinks of Seungcheol. Imagines strong arms and a boyish smile.

When hands close around his wrist and tug him out from his hiding place, he pretends they're the rough palms of the boy he loves. When he's pushed onto his hands and knees, layers of silk pushed up and out of the way, he swallows his sobs and conjures memories of Seungcheol wrapping himself around him, cradling him gently in his sleep.

He hears not the obscene panting of the Lord behind him, only Seungcheol's loud laughter.

The grip on his hips is bruising, and no matter how hard Jeonghan tries to will it away, the pain still makes him scream.

The fight returns to him with the pain. The hot, searing agony of intrusion making him thrash and kick and claw at the ground, desperate to get away.

"No!" He shrieks, over and over again while the Lord curses and laughs one after the other, seemingly half bothered half entertained by Jeonghan's desperate tries to get away.

One moment the Lord is hovering over him, presence oppressive, the other he is gone.

There is a heavy thud to the side of him, and through his tears Jeonghan sees two bodies rolling around in the dirt

The Lord has his pants around his knees, and in his delirious state Jeonghan has to laugh at the sight, revelling in the embarrassment of the Lord who'd violated him.

His laughter causes the other person, the one delivering punch after ruthless punch to the Lord's ugly, angry face, turns his head.

When he sees Seungcheol's face, his body starts shaking. He pushes himself up on his hands and knees once more, grits his teeth at the pain, and crawls over to Seungcheol and the now barely conscious Lord.

"Come," he demands as he tugs on Seungcheol's arm, voice still harbouring unreleased sobs."Please, before they find us."

Seungcheol does as told. Silently getting up, hands, as gently as the summer breeze, coaxing Jeonghan to rise with him.

"How did you find me?" Jeonghan wants to cringe at his voice, hoarse and tormented as it sounds.

"Someone saw you get taken." His lover has tears in his eyes. Jeonghan wonders if the sadness will ever leave either of them after this."I spent all our savings bribing people to let me into the estate."

"Thank you," is all Jeonghan can manage to choke out, the sobs finally taking hold of his body."I-I thought I wo-would ne-never see you--"

In the distance, a holler rings through the trees.

Seungcheol presses an adoring kiss to each of his wet cheeks.

"I will let no one hurt you again." His voice his steely, holding a kind of determination only found in those willing to die for something.

Jeonghan surges forward. They seal the promise with a kiss. A kiss does not mend scars, whether they exist inside or out, but when Seungcheol's lips are on him, Jeonghan is certain he can feel the marks of the vile Lord slowly peel away.

When they part, Seungcheol's eyes travel up and down his body."We have to run."

Jeonghan nods, understanding."I can make it."

Seungcheol takes his hand, and on unsteady but determined feet, Jeonghan follows.


End file.
